<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes The Color Of The Sunset by Ophelia_Yvette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335713">Eyes The Color Of The Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette'>Ophelia_Yvette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gaito (Mermaid Melody) Lives, Gen, Multi, Sara (Mermaid Melody) Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sara had lived, Gaito too? What if Sara had to face the repercussions of her actions while also atoning for them? This is a story of love, redemption, and…mermaids!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rihito/Noel (Mermaid Melody), Doumoto Kaito/Nanami Lucia, Gaito/Sara (Mermaid Melody), Hamasaki Masahiro/Touin Rina, Houshou Hanon/Original Female Character, Houshou Hanon/Shirai Nagisa, Karen/Subaru (Mermaid Melody), Lady Bat/Coco (Mermaid Melody)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mermaid Melody was my first anime and it’s only fitting I create a fan fiction for it.</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>12/23/20: Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch, which is trademarked by Kodansha. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara knew she had no right to ask this — after everything she had done. The Indian Ocean was nothing more than a graveyard and her people scattered throughout the seven seas. Yet Sara knew they needed a princess, one who could do what she had been unable to do.</p><p>Glancing behind her, Sara saw Kaito with his arm around his unconscious brother. Selfishly, she wanted to be the one one to look after him, even if Kaito was much more capable. While neither she or Gakuto were really fit for the human world, Sara knew they could never return to the sea. </p><p>In the end, what she was about to do what seemed like the best option. Her people would be properly lead by a princess who would accept her position and she could truly begin to repent for her action. Giving up her pearl and being relieved of her duties was what was best for her ocean; even if this decision hurt her more than she was willing to admit. </p><p>Sara turned her attention back to the slowly sinking remains of Gakuto’s castle and closed her eyes. </p><p>“Sara,” Came the melodic voice of Aqua Regina. “Why do you summon me?” </p><p>She gulped as she opened her eyes to see the goddess floating before her. Even though Aqua Regina was a kind and forgiving, that did not make Sara feel any less nervous. The soon-to-be-former Orange Mermaid Princess gently she opened her clamshell necklace holding out her pearl to the goddess before her as an offering.</p><p>“The kingdom may be my birthright but I do not deserve it. I am no longer fit to serve my people,” Sara began, trying to keep her voice even. “I offer you my pearl, so a new princess of the Indian Ocean may be born and the kingdom rebuilt.”</p><p>She heard the girls behind her gasping and did her best to steel her resolve. Sara felt a hand on her shoulder, but she didn’t need to turn around to know it was Coco. She was glad to have her best friend by her side once again. She needed her strength, and that of her fellow princesses, now more than ever. </p><p>The goddess floated down to her eye level and clasped her hands around Sara’s own, which now held the pearl. </p><p>“Orange Mermaid Princess, Sara. As I told you before, your duty is to do what I could not, you must save Gakuto’s soul.” Aqua Regina replied sternly, though she sounded genuinely sad. “Therefore, I shall accept your abdication. However, I would like you to be there for the new princess’s birth.” </p><p>“Why?” Sara found herself asking. </p><p>Hadn’t she caused enough harm to her subjects and her home? Wouldn’t her presence just bring more unnecessary grief, sadness, and resentment to what would otherwise be a joyous day. Her subjects need a reason to celebrate and she would just get in the way of that. </p><p>“It’s still your home.” The goddess intoned, much like a mother would to her child. “You will always be welcome there.” </p><p>Sara didn’t believe that but nodded nevertheless. </p><p>“In a month’s time you shall appear before your kingdom and allow them to decide your fate.” </p><p>With this declaration Aqua Regina faded out of sight. </p><p>After that, time felt like it was passing by in slow motion. Sara wordlessly placed her pearl back into her clamshell necklace and followed behind Coco. They then swam away from the sinking castle that she and Gakuto had called home for many years, probably more so than she had lived in the Indian Ocean. </p><p>Sara wasn’t sure how long it took them to get back to Japan but it felt like an eternity. Luckily, Gakuto and Taro were unconscious the entire time. She didn’t know if she could face them yet. However, the two of them had regained consciousness by the time they got to the hotel run by Luchia’s advisor. </p><p>Hanon volunteered to escort Taro home and Sara was glad for it. She didn’t need to see him again even though she yearned for it. She’d tried to do horrible things to him, she’d tried to kill him. Sara knew she deserved to perish in that castle, and yet, the others had pulled her out. Just as Kaito had done for his brother.</p><p>Sara wondered if they would feel this same kinship in a month when she would no longer be one of them. </p><p>The orange mermaid princess let her eyes linger on the door way as Kaito escorted his brother to his home. After this she stood there, unsure of what to do or say to the other princesses. She watched them all file up a set of stairs and disappear out of sight.</p><p>Coco was the last one to go, placing a hand on her shoulder giving it squeeze before she too left.</p><p>Finally, Sara drug herself away from the doorway. She followed the same path up the stairs the other princess had taken, long after they were gone. She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of a door that had her name taped up with some sort of orange paper. </p><p>
  <em>How original.</em>
</p><p>At least that’s what Sara found herself thinking, despite the soft smile that graced her lips. She pushed open the door and immediately took off her necklace, placing it on the nightstand next to her. She felt no longer deserved to feel the ear moth of her pearl against her skin, now that it had reverted to it’s original color.</p><p>The orange mermaid princess flopped on the bed, determined to never move again. </p><p>Now that Aqua Regina was gone, Sara knew she would be reluctant to put her necklace back on when she awoke. It sat by her bedside, taunting her, as it would be there come morning. Aqua Regina’s words replayed in her head like a broken record.</p><p>
  <em>In a month’s time you shall appear before your kingdom and allow them to decide your fate.</em>
</p><p>Would her citizens be kind to her? Or would they seek to get revenge for her abandonment of them and her duties? Only time would tell… At least she had another month to her life, for that she could be grateful.</p><p>A knock at the door brought Sara out of her thoughts. The door pushed open to reveal none other than Luchia carrying two cups of tea. She quietly eased herself into the bed as Sara sat herself up on it. </p><p>“I couldn’t sleep.” The pink pearl princess began conversationally. “I figured you might be awake.” </p><p>Sara nodded as she gratefully took the cup from the younger princess.</p><p>“You were right.” She agreed as she took a sip. “How arethe others?”</p><p>Luchia smiled softly into her own tea.</p><p>“Noelle and Karen are planning to return to their kingdoms the day after tomorrow.” Luchia said between sips. “Coco says that she wants to help with the rebuild of your kingdom.”</p><p>Sara felt tears brining at eyes once again. She was filled with so much love for her best friend. However, a thought was nagging at her then about Coco.</p><p>“What about her own kingdom?” She asked even though she probably knew the answer. </p><p>Coco’s kingdom had been hit the hardest because of its close proximity to her own. While the other kingdoms had been ransacked by Gakuto, Coco’s had very newly been destroyed because of Sara’s rage.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Gaito hadn’t needed to do much to capture her, Sara’s actions had made certain of that.</span></p><p>The tsunami her pearl created made it to Coco’s kingdom, a though which Sara had been happy about at the time. Coco had been insistent that she forget Taro and that she would find love again.But Sara had been unwilling to listen and had intentionally tried to destroy her friends kingdom, as she did her own.</p><p>Sara had tried to Coco like she had been hurt.What kind of friend was she? Not a very good one apparently. </p><p>“Coco says her people have been hard at work rebuilding her kingdom in her absence.” Luchia replied softly. “She said that she knew the Indian Ocean needed her now as much as you need her.”</p><p>Sara nodded, wiping tears from her cheeks.</p><p>“Thank you, Luchia.” She began honestly. “I—I don’t know what I would have done if it weren’t for you all.” </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me.” The pink pearl princess replied with a sad smile. “I’m just glad that you and Gakuto are ok.”</p><p>Sara smiled softly as she stared into her tea. However, it slowly turned to a frown as she again thought about what would happen in a month’s time. It seemed so far away now, considering she hadn’t expected to live past today in the first place.</p><p>“Do you think that they would want me back?” She whispered, unaware that she had spoken aloud.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Luchia replied causing Sara to look up at her. “What I do know is that you truly feel remorse for your actions, which is the first step.” </p><p>Sara didn’t know what to say, and honestly, neither did Luchia. This was uncharted territory. As far as either of them knew a princess abdicating their throne was unheard of.</p><p>A princess could live without their pearl, Luchia was proof of that, but it was like being half-alive. Living but missing a critical part of yourself. What would happen to Sara once this new princess was born? Nobody, not even Sara, had the answer. </p><p>“I’ll leave you here.” The pink pearl princess said as she rose, taking Sara’s cup. “Goodnight Sara.” </p><p>“Goodnight Luchia.” She replied quietly as the pink mermaid left, shutting the door softly behind her.</p><p>Once Luchia was gone Sara got up and walked over to the balcony of her room. She started at her reflection, her eyes widening as she ran a hand through her hair — her <em>black</em> hair. She was surprised that Luchia hadn’t said anything, then again the younger princes probably hadn’t wanted to upset her any further.</p><p>It would seem that not everything could fixed with the mending of her heart. </p><p>Sara wondered if the Indian Ocean was as much of shell of its former self as she was. No longer was she a naïve little princess who’d fallen love with a human thinking she could change the world. She was a confused young woman who felt adrift at sea, with no home and no family to speak of. </p><p>As the saying goes, tomorrow was always a new day. Who knows what it will bring?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sara’s journey to redemption isn’t as easy as she’d hoped.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, breakfast was a quiet affair. Nikora served them food, shooting Sara a not so nice glance as she set her breakfast in front of her. It would appear as if not everyone was going to be instantly forgiving of her. Sara still had a long way to go in earning the trust of anyone who wasn’t a princess.</p><p>Wordlessly, the girls all piled out of the hotel once breakfast was done with. Karen and Noel were chatting away as if they weren’t about to be separated by thousands of miles of ocean. Hanon seemed to be talking rather animatedly with Rina, though the redhead looked like she wasn’t awake enough for whatever it was Hanon was talking about.</p><p>Sara felt a pang of irrational jealously surge through her.</p><p>How come the North Atlantic princess had a mane of fiery red curls? Yet Sara herself had hair as black as the darkest depths of the Mariana’s trench. She’d lived with her sorrow for so long that she almost forgot what her orange locks had looked like until recently. </p><p>Rina also has eyes the color of a storm and freckles doting her pale pink skin like a archipelago. Sara found herself wondering if she would even recognize theses girls if she saw them on the street. None of these princesses looked like they did when they underwater. </p><p><br/>Though Sara wondered if that was the point. They wouldn’t exactly be able to blend in with eyes the color of the sunset and hair the color of tropical blue waters. It’s why the Panthalassa clan had been so easily adapted to land, Gaito once told her. They were not blessed with the songs of the ocean but the hearts of men, whatever that meant. </p><p>Hanon, the South Atlantic mermaid princess, had her hair dyed to match her usual hair color. Though it would never quite match, that much Sara was certain. The orange mermaid princess could just see her roots starting to show, which were as dark as her own.</p><p>The Aquamarine mermaid princess wore her hair in tight braids laid along her scalp. Out of all he princesses, Hanon’s skin was the darkest, darker than her own russet brown. The aquamarine mermaid’s skin glowed in the early morning light, complimenting the warm orange-red undertones of her skin. </p><p>The twins, Karen and Noel may have had the same tawny beige skin color and brown hair but that’s where their similarities ended. Noel’s skin had blue-ish undertones while Karen’s was more magenta, which Sara thought was rather fitting. Karen’s hair curled in ringlets around her body while Noel’s fell about her like waves in the sea.</p><p>Of the two of them only Karen’s hair was dyed, at the tips, to match her real color.</p><p>Meanwhile, Coco’s hair was pin-straight with a frontal fringe while the rest of her hair fell to the middle of her back. It was as yellow as her real hair, with no sign of her roots. Sara knew her friend always took great pride in her appearance, so there was no doubt that this applied to her human one as well. Her light sliver-tinged skin too glowed in the early morning light like a beacon of hope. </p><p>Sara had never see her friend looking happier than she had when they’d reunited outside of that sinking castle.</p><p>“Are we ready?”</p><p>Sara turned to the sound of the voice, to that of the pink pearl mermaid princess.</p><p>To Sara, it was like she was made from sunlight. The pink pearl mermaid’s orche skin seemed to soak it all in. The sunlight was reflected, as if Luchia herself were glowing, in the warm golden undertones of her skin. Her hair, however, was unlike that of the Coco’s as Sara knew Luchia’s tawny color was natural. Likewise, while Coco, Karen, Hanon and Sara herself all had brown eyes, Luchia had blue eyes just like Noel. </p><p>If Sara really thought about it, Luchia reminded her a lot of Aqua Regina.</p><p>“Yeah!” Coco cheered as she broke off from the group and dove off the cliffside they’d walked to like the daredevil she was. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Sara sucked in a breath, going pale at the thought going back into the water. She may have been born in the ocean but she felt she no longer deserved that birthright. The orange mermaid princess clutched her neck. She could feel the phantom sensation of the necklace, and her pearl, that she’d left at the hotel.</p><p>One by one the others followed Coco off the cliff and into the sea. With each splash Sara couldn’t help but wince. When it was her turn however, she did jump, though it was only when she felt a hand on her shoulder. When Sara turned she was unsurprised to find Luchia waiting for her.</p><p>“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.”</p><p><em>If you’re not ready</em>, was what Sara heard.</p><p>The Orange mermaid princess shook her head. She was no coward.</p><p>Sara moved towards the cliff and after teetering over the edge she found herself rushing towards the ocean below. Was this what it would have felt like to be crushed by the castle? Is this what had happened to her subjects when the tsunami she created hit the palace?</p><p>She gasped as soon as she hit the water, breathing in the sea. Coco swam to Sara in an instant, wrapping an around around her shoulder. A few seconds later she heard a splash and saw Luchia swimming up to Hanon and Rina.</p><p>“I’m heading to the Indian Ocean first,” Coco said as shelinked arms with Sara, “to survey the damage and to tell them of them of Aqua Regina’s proclamation.”</p><p>Sara stared at her friend as if she’d grown a third head.</p><p>“Shouldn’t it be me who does that?” She frowned, “I — I mean I am still their princess.”</p><p><em>If only for another month</em>, those words left unsaid lingered between them.</p><p>“Aqua Regina asked me to do this,” Coco replied softly as she looked towards Noel and Karen who were exchanging goodbyes. “last night, in a dream.”</p><p>Sara didn’t know how to feel about this. Not only was she being pushed out of her kingdom, her burdens were being placed upon her best friend. What kind of princess was she to let others clean up her messes? </p><p>A terrible one.</p><p>“You need to focus on healing,” She sighed and looked up at Sara with a sad smile, “leave your kingdom to me.”</p><p>It looked like Coco wanted to say something more but Sara didn’t know what. Leaving this, what almost felt like a barrier, lingering them between them made Sara feel ill. Coco gave Sara one last squeeze before she joined Karen and Noel. </p><p>She said goodbye to the Luchia, Hanon, and Rina before she swam off. Sara watched Coco go with a frown on her face. It felt like she was loosing her best friend all over again. Except this time she had no idea why. </p><p>“We should be heading back,” Rina said as she placed a gentle hand on Sara’s shoulder. “Luchia, Hanon, and I have school soon.”</p><p>Sara nodded numbly.</p><p>What was she supposed to do while the princesses were at school? More importantly, why weren’t they returning home like the other three? Luchia she could understand, with her paramour being the younger brother of her former lover. But as far as Sara knew, Rina and Hanon had nothing holding them there. </p><p>Speaking of paramours, Sara wasn’t sure what her relationship with Gaito was now.It was built upon darkness yes, but she couldn’t deny that she’d fallen in love with him.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> How was she supposed to face him again after what they’d done, what she’d done to him? </span></p><p>“What should I do?” She asked aloud bluntly.</p><p>“Well you can’t come to school with us,” Hanon pointed out and got an chastising elbow to the ribs from Rina, “you’re too old.”</p><p>“Nikora could use some help at the Pearl Piari.” Luchia ventured helpfully, “She’s holding some events for some local businesses and doesn’t have an event planner.”</p><p>Sara smiled.</p><p>“It’s the least I could do,” She replied earnestly, “since you all have been so hospitable.”</p><p>Once they got back got the Pearl Piari, the four princesses split up. Sara went off to find Nikora while Hanon, Luchia, and Rina went to school. However, before they left, Sara caught Hanon at the door.</p><p>“Hanon,” She began unsurely, “Could I talk to you for a moment.”</p><p>Sara was no fool, she knew that the aquamarine mermaid princess did <em>not</em> like her. And for good reason too. Though if she was going to be making amends, repenting for her actions, this was as good a place to start.</p><p>“Sure,” Hanon said as she glanced back at Luchia and Rina who waved to her, “what’s up?”</p><p>Sara retrieved a letter from the pocket of her dress and handed it to her. On the front it had the name Taro in Sara’s neat scrawl.</p><p>“Could you give this to Mitsuki—“</p><p>“I’m not going to be your messenger.”</p><p>“You misunderstand,” Sara replied sadly, “I don’t plan on ever seeing him again. I - I would like to say my peace and let him move on, so we both can begin to heal.”</p><p>Hanon seemed to absorb the meaning of Sara’s words. She looked from the letter in the older princesses’s outstretched hands to her face. There was an anguish on Sara’s face that Hanon could understand. An underlying love of someone that she knew she could not have but do desperately wanted.</p><p>A love that Sara knew wasn’t good for either of them to hold onto.</p><p>“Ok,” Hanon said as she swiped the letter, “but no more.”</p><p>“On my Pearl,” Sara swore seriously, “this is the only letter you’ll have to deliver.”</p><p>Hanon chose to ignore the severity of Sara’s words in favor of stuffing the letter in her bag. She turned from her then and walked out the door. As soon as it shut behind her, Hanon jogged up to Rina and Luchia who were eyeing her curiously. </p><p>“What did Sara want?” Luchia asked curiously.</p><p>“She wanted me to deliver a letter to Taro-chan.” Hanon replied, sounding like a scorned love. “How am I supposed to win him over if she’s still here?”</p><p>Rina simply shook her head.</p><p>“Did she say what was inside the letter?”</p><p>Hanon frowned.</p><p>“I think it’s probably an apology,” She shrugged, “Sara said she doesn’t plan on ever seeing him again.”</p><p>The weight of what was to come hung over the three of them as they approached the school.</p><p>“Luchia.” Kaito called out to her cheerfully, “Glad to see you’re here in one piece.”</p><p>“Kaito,” Luchia bemoaned, “I’m not <em>that</em> clumsy.”</p><p>Hanon and Rina exchanged identical looks of disbelief.</p><p>“How is Gakuto?” Rina asked him seriously.</p><p>Kaito laughed earnestly at that.</p><p>“Am I that much of an open book?” He joked.</p><p>Rina shook her head.</p><p>“No,” She smiled, “You’re just easy to read. If I was your position I’d be worried about my brother too.”</p><p>“Sara been particularly distant,” Luchia chimed in, “though she’s trying.”</p><p>Luchia looked particularly at Hanon.</p><p>“Gakuto’s been…quiet.” Kaito rubbed the back of his neck, “I-I think he really expected to die in that castle.”</p><p>“Sara too.” Hanon piped up, feeling that letter burning a hole in her backpack.</p><p>A somber mood fell over them.</p><p>“I told my brother not to leave to leave the house,” Kaito began, trying to be lighthearted. “I figured it was easier. And to call me if he needed anything.”</p><p>“Nikora’s looking after Sara though I don’t things will go as smoothly.” Luchia replied sheepishly as they walked into their classroom.</p><p>“Why is that?” Kaito frowned.</p><p>“Let’s just say,” Hanon began as their home room teacher walked into the room, “that not everyone is going to be ready to forgive her as easily as we did.”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p><p>Not that Hanon, out of all her follow princesses, had really forgiven Sara.<span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span></p><p>Sara groaned as she sunk into the sand, wiggling her toes as she dug her feet into it. Nikora’s constant badgering of her, giving her every menial task she could think of was weighing on het. Even Madam Taki and Hippo gave her the cold shoulder, though the latter at least the decency to get her a lunch break.</p><p>That’s how Sara found herself on the beach.</p><p>She was sitting far enough away from the sea that she wouldn’t get wet but close enough for her to hear it’s call. It sang to her the song of sorrow she’d sung to Taro that day in the castle. She supposed what each princesses would hear was different.</p><p>Would the sea no longer call to her when she relinquished her pearl?</p><p>“I see your just as miserable.”</p><p>Sara’s eyes widened at the sound of the voice.</p><p>“Gakuto.” She gasped as he lowered himself into the sand beside her, “W-what are you doing here?”</p><p>“My little brother thought that I couldn’t handle myself in the human world.” He scoffed before sighing, “I fear he might be right. I was admittedly quite lost until I saw you sitting here…”</p><p>He trailed off as Sara saw him staring at her hair.</p><p>“I was wondering about this myself,” Sara said as she took a stand in-between her fingers, “why it hasn’t changed.”</p><p>Despite its inky hue her hair <em>almost</em> looked orange in the sunlight.</p><p>“Well your’s isn’t the only one.” He joked causing Sara to notice his hair.</p><p>It wasn’t as light as it had been under the water, like purified beams of sunlight. Now that they were on the surface, his hair was much like his brother’s, though it was a little lighter. While Kaito’s hair was an auburn color, Gakuto’s was more of a reddish blonde.</p><p>Even Gakuto’s hair was closer to Sara’s beloved orange then her own.</p><p>“It’s…” She said, at a loss for words. “nice.”</p><p>He laughed at that.</p><p>“When I first saw it I demanded to know what my little brother had done to my hair.” He replied with a sad smile, “Apparently he hadn’t done anything at all. I suppose this is just what happens when we go on land. It’s easier for us to blend in with hair like this…”</p><p>He gestured to his own locks.</p><p>“…then my own silvery locks.”</p><p>Sarah nodded.</p><p>“I guess that’s why the girls look so different.” Sara murmured, “I almost didn’t recognize them.”</p><p>“Luckily for me,” Gakuto replied as he looked out at the sea, “my brother’s hair is only slightly lighter on land.”</p><p>“I see.” Sara murmured.</p><p>A comfortable silence passed between them as the listened to the ocean sing.</p><p>“Gakuto,” Sara began seriously after a while, “I-I’m sorry.”</p><p>He looked at her consideringly.</p><p>“You don’t have to be.” He replied softly, “I told you in the castle that we both were at fault. I wanted revenge and so did you, so we used each other to meet our own ends.” </p><p>“But it doesn’t make it right.” She pressed.</p><p>“No,” He agreed, “it doesn’t.”</p><p>There was pause before Gakuto spoke again.</p><p>“Hey Sara.” He quipped quietly.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Want to start over?”</p><p>She looked at him in confusion.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Like a fresh start,” He replied with a soft smile, “for us. We can start from the beginning.”</p><p>Sara’s confusion turned to happiness as she too smiled. It would seem that not everyone was going to hate her. She had more than Coco and Luchia in her corner after all.</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>Gakuto held out his hand and Sara took it.</p><p>“I’m Gakuto, Crown prince of the Panthessala Clan.” He began as a means of introduction, “it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“You too.” Sara said as she took it, “I’m Sara, soon to be former Queen of the Indian Ocean.”</p><p>Somehow, the pair felt lighter after that. Like things were going to be ok no matter what the future held. While it was most definitely uncertain, at least the pair knew that they would have each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I always thought it was weird that the girls had magical rainbow hair so I wanted to both address it and fix it. Also, their appearances are based off my headcanons for them. I figured they come from all over the world so they would probably look different.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now successfully updated with less spelling mistakes 😂 Man spellcheck is <i>not<i> my friend! Thank you PandaKig for letting me know XD</i></i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanon fidgeted as she waited for Mitsuki-sensei to finish talking with one of her classmates. This would be the first time that either of them had spoken, unrelated to school, since the battle. Bitterly, she hated to think that it was related to Sara and not because he’d sought her out.</p><p>As much as she didn’t want to do this, as a mermaid Mermaid Princess Hanon had a duty to her Sara first and her heart second.</p><p>“Hanon,” Taro said as he noticed her standing outside the doorway as his student left, “what are you doing here?”</p><p>She couldn’t help the fluttering of her heart at the idea that he was concerned about her. However, she squashed those feelings down as she moved to retrieve the letter from her backpack. Taro looked surprised to see the letter as something else crossed his features that Hanon couldn’t quite read.</p><p>“Hanon I—“ He began but she shook shook her head. </p><p>“It’s not from me,” She said and ignored the way it hurt when Mitsuki-sense seemed to perk up at that, “it’s from Sara.”</p><p>“Sara?” He spoke her name almost reverently.</p><p>“She — she doesn’t want to see you again,” Hanon spoke honestly, “so she asked me to deliver this message to you. She wants you to live your life free of the influence of mermaids and our politics.”</p><p>“I — <em>what</em>?” He frowned, “But why?”</p><p>Hanon shrugged.</p><p>“Sara wants to be a better person,” She replied softly, “and I assume she believes that her journey starts with you.”</p><p>Hanon believed Sara cutting ties with Taro cold turnkey was actually a good idea. Not just because she didn’t want a love rival for his affections, that was just a bonus. It would help her to focus on healing her own heart. Because Sara couldn’t love someone else if she didn’t love herself first.</p><p>Releasing him from whatever sort of relationship, implied or otherwise, that they had would help her to move on. She’d tried to hurt him, in her anger. Sara probably didn’t want to be reminded of that every time she saw him. </p><p>“But—“ </p><p>“That’s all I was asked to do,” Hanon turned away so he wouldn’t see her tears, “I’ll see you in class tomorrow Mitsuki-sensei.”</p><p>Hanon took off down the hallway, ignoring the protests of her teacher. A part of her knew, deep down, that he might never get over Sara. That she would forever live in the shadow of a woman who was actively trying to avoid him. How would she compete with that? </p><p>The aquamarine princess supposed she would find out.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sarah found herself washing the dishes in the kitchen of the Pearl Piari. Which was a rather tough task, given that any water that would dare to touch her skin would make for a rather tumultuous transformation. That’s why Nikora had tossed a full-body suit at her before leaving.</p><p>If Nikora was going to leave the princess to do chores, she at least wanted them to get done.</p><p>“Sara-sama,” Hippo said as he waddled into the kitchen as she finished, “Nikora-san wishes to see you.”</p><p>“Alright,” She said as she peeled off the long rubber gloves she wore, “I’ve just finished up here.” </p><p>She looked up to find Hippo was already gone. Sara sighed tiredly to herself as she removed the hazmat suit, laying on the counter. She adjusted her hair, which was in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, as she walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Good Afternoon Madam Taki,” Sara said as she passed the older woman, “I — uh — hope your doing well.”</p><p>The older woman paid her no mind, muttering into her crystal ball. Sara frowned as she continued walking. She knew that this was the least she deserved but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt to be ignored. Finally, she found Nikora sitting in her office.</p><p>“Come,” She said rather coldly, “take a seat.”</p><p>Hesitantly, Sara took a seat opposite her.</p><p>“Is there something I can do for you?” She asked unsurely, “I completed the list of tasks you gave me this morning.”</p><p>“All of them?” Nikora echoed her.</p><p>Sara nodded.</p><p>“You cleaned the exterior, the entirety of the guest rooms, and the dishes?”</p><p>“Yes,” Sara replied meekly, “I did.”</p><p>A bit of an uncomfortable silence passed between them.</p><p>“Good,” Nikora said as she grabbed a piece of paper off her desk, “here.”</p><p>Sara took the paper and scanned it.</p><p>“You want me to do <em>all</em> of this?” She frowned.</p><p>“By tomorrow.”</p><p>Sara paled at that, gripping the paper just a bit too tight.</p><p>“If you hurry up—“</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Nikora stared at Sarah as if she’d grown a third head.</p><p>“Excuse me?” She laughed incredulously, “Did you just say no?” </p><p>“I did,” Sara said as she rose, “because this is too much work for one person to do.”</p><p>“Then get Hippo or Madam Taki to help you.”<br/><br/></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">Dara narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. </span>
</p><p>“You know as well as I that they can’t even <em>look</em> at me,” Sara hissed, “though I suppose that’s better than how you’re treating me.”</p><p>Nikora rose so quickly out of her seat that it sent her chair flying.</p><p>“Your lucky Luchia-sama sees the best in you,” She snapped, “because if it were up to me I would have left you at the mercy of the seas for what you did.” </p><p>“I didn’t mean to—“</p><p>Nikora leaned over the desk and slapped her.</p><p>“Stop acting like a petulant child,” She said, her voice as cold as ice. “you may have been a child when this transpired but you knew <em>exactly</em> what you were doing. Because of your accident and team-up with Gakuto, I lost <em>everything</em>.”</p><p>Sara just cradled her face, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“When your tidal wave hit,” Nikora breathed, her voice shaky. “my mother and I were part of the delegation sent to survey the damage of the South Pacific. She was killed by falling debris from the castle.”</p><p>“Nikora I—“</p><p>“Since she died,” Nikora continued, talking over Sara. “I had to take her place as the guardian of the North Pacific mermaid princess, the next <em>Aqua Regina</em>. Do you have any idea what kind of pressure that is for a teenager?”</p><p>“I—No,” Sara shook her head, feeling tears pricking at her eyes. “I have <em>no</em> idea what that would be like.”</p><p>“So do <em>not</em> berate me for my treatment,” Nikora snapped, “because you are the cause of everyone’s misfortune here! Even those you claim as your friends, your fellow princesses, have suffered innumerably because of your actions.” </p><p>Sara lowed her head and nodded, watching her tears hit the paper in her hands.</p><p>“I’ll — uh —“ She took a shaky breath as she stood, “I’ll get these done for you.”</p><p>Nikora watched the Orange Mermaid Princess leave the room. Only as soon as she sure that Sara was gone did Nikora let her tears fall freely. She sank down in her chair and placed her head in her hands.</p><p>The only thing Nikora had to remember her mother by was her name.</p><p>Taro found himself rereading Sara’s letter as he sat on the shore beside his home. The acceptance letter from the Hoch Conservatory in Germany seemed to burn a hole in his left pocket. Despite knowing what might lie ahead for him there, he just couldn’t let go of Sara, no matter how hard he tired.</p><p>
  <em>Dearest Taro,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My people, my home, and my life have all changed since the last time we met. Each have been charred and blackened by the power of my broken heart. I allowed my love for you to cloud my judgement and for that my people paid the ultimate price.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That is not to say that I regret loving you, because I never could. However, I cannot continue to have you in my life, as much as it pains me to say it. Because while you make my heart sore, you also represent one of the worst times in my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In order to heal, I need to focus on myself. Because how can I love another person when I cannot love myself? So please, I beg you to leave me be. Give me the space I need so I can begin to heal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because I have hurt many people, you included. How can I continue to love you when I nearly took your life? Therefore, I must ask you to please let me go. If not for your sake then for mine. If you love me then you will give me the time and space I need to heal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your Orange Mermaid</em>
</p><p>“What do I do?” He frowned as he looked out into the sea, “My heart is keeping me here but my head is telling me to go.”</p><p>He closed his eyes and sighed, listening to the waves lap against the beach. He smiled to himself, thinking back to his time backpacking across Sri Lanka. He could almost hear Sara’s voice, serenading him with the songs of the sea.</p><p>“I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.” Sang a familiar voice to him, “Floating above the blue waves within the sea’s cradle, I dreamt.” </p><p>Taro opened his eyes to find Sara sitting on a rock a few feet off the shoreline.</p><p>“Sara,” He breathed as he stood, “Sara!”</p><p>She didn’t look up at him, just continuing to sing as she swished her tail up and down in the water. Tears were flowing down her face freely now. It’s as if Sara couldn’t hear him, or wouldn’t, not wanting to be reminded of that awful time in her life.</p><p>“Somewhere in this sea,” She belted shakily, “someone's speaking in an argumentative voice.”</p><p>“Sara,” Taro yelled as he got up off the sand and walked towards the water, “Please, I just want to talk.”</p><p>She turned then, looking at him with such sadness and hurt in her eyes.</p><p>“From a crying heart, love can't be born.” She sang, almost as if she were speaking directly to him, “Only sadness overflows.”</p><p>Taro stopped when the water came up around his ankles.</p><p>“Please,” She begged him, her voice cracking. “I can’t do this anymore. We — we can’t be together, it won’t be good for either of us. It won’t be good for me.”</p><p>“But it can Sara,” He pleaded with her, “you just have to let me in again.”</p><p>“I can’t,” She cried, “I can’t let you in again, not after what happened. I need to heal and I can’t do that with you in my life.”</p><p>Taro looked like he’d broken her heart all over again.</p><p>“B—but why?”</p><p>Sara hopped off the rock and swam up to him. She got close enough that she could have touched him if she wanted but refrained. She needed to get it though to him that they would <em>never</em> be together again.</p><p>“Because people grow apart,” She replied softly, “and I’m learning to be ok with that.” </p><p>With that, Sarah dove into the water and disappeared.</p><p>Taro was left standing in the water, looking dumbfounded. He moved to try and stop her but he did it with the hand that held her letter.</p><p>“No,” He gasped as he fished it out of the water, “No, Sara…<em>no</em>.”</p><p>The words seemed to bleed, like her tears, into the ocean. He picked it up out of the water and gripped it angrily in his hand. He smacked his fist against the water and let out a frustrated cry.</p><p>He reluctantly walked out of the water, feeling rather foolish. He wiped his free hand on his shirt in an attempt to dry off. He sank to his knees on the sand in despair.</p><p>What was he without his muse, without his beautiful mermaid?</p><p>He reached a shaky hand into his left pocket and pulled out the acceptance letter. He reread the first few lines, praising the sample piece that he’s sent in. It was the one he’d written when he’d been searching for Sara, after he realized his mistake.</p><p>How could he go there when he would no longer have that which fueled his passion.</p><p>That being said, it would seem Sara had no intentions of reconciling with him. No matter how hard he tried, she avoided him at every turn. Sara even had Hanon, of all people, deliver her letter to him. All because she wanted to leave their past behind. </p><p>Maybe it was time to listen to his head instead of his heart, Sara certainly was. He let her letter fall to the ground, sinking into the sand. His grip on the acceptance letter tightened as he turned back towards his home.</p><p>Clearly it hurt Sara to be around him.  Maybe Germany was what they both needed, even if t hurt to admit that. Maybe it was finally time for him to let go. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nikora gets a tragic backstory! And the song that Sara sings is Beautiful Wish, because the first few lines just felt fitting.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I always wished that Sara would have gotten to face the consequences of her actions. I liked her and then they just killed her off like it was nothing! I always wondered what it would have been like if Sara and Seria had gotten to interact. What would they say to each other? One was born in a time of prosperity and created chaos within her kingdom, almost destroying it. One was born in a time of great strife which was caused directly by her successor.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>